


A Familiar Ritual

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cat Tony Stark, Dog Steve Rogers, Familiar Steve, Familiar Tony, M/M, Witch Bucky, Witch Sam, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: “Come on Tony-”“No”Bucky crosses his arms. The sleek black cat curled up on his bed continued to blatantly ignore him. Bucky frowns as he leans against the door. “You know I can’t do the rituals without your help.”Tony flicks his ears. “Well maybe you should’ve thought of that before inviting a stinky, slobbery dog familiar along.”





	A Familiar Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up and reposted here from tumblr - Happy Halloween!

“Come on Tony-”

“ _No_ ”

Bucky crosses his arms. The sleek black cat curled up on his bed continued to blatantly ignore him. Bucky frowns as he leans against the door. “You know I can’t do the rituals without your help.”

Tony flicks his ears. “Well maybe you should’ve thought of that before inviting a stinky, slobbery _dog_ familiar along.”

“Steve didn’t actually  _mean_  to sit on you last time-”

“That oaf just laid there on top of me,  _almost crushing me to death_!”

Bucky lets out a long sigh. Tony never did grow as big he should have, thanks to his hard life as a kitten on the streets before being found by Bucky. And while Tony didn’t care about a lot of things anymore, kids throwing things at him or even superstitious adults glaring at him as he walks by, Tony was still insecure about his size.

“…Steve doesn’t have the best limb coordination. He was probably trying to play. And, he seemed really sad afterwards that he almost hurt you.”

“Sad?” sniffs Tony mulishly. Bucky forces himself not to grin, knowing that Tony might think he’s being laughed at. He nods, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Sam even said that he only ended up eatin’ half of his dinner that night because he felt so bad.”

Bucky watches as Tony’s tail swishes in surprise. Tony places his paws on Bucky’s knees and starts to kneed. “…really? But Steve  _never_  misses a chance to eat-”

Bucky scoops up his familiar and hugs him to his chest. Tony nuzzles him in response. Bucky doesn't hold back his grin this time. “Yeah, apparently Steve moped the whole night until Sam showed him a picture I sent him to show him you were okay.”

Tony blinks slowly, his eyes narrowing in consideration. “ _Huh_.”

He doesn’t react as Bucky slowly stands, still holding him. “So? What do you say? Shall we go help them?”

Tony wrinkles his nose, but Bucky can see he’s almost there. “We can order sushi afterwards.”

“…from the good place?”

“With all the sashimi you can eat.” tempts Bucky, fondly stroking Tony’s back.

Tony wordlessly wiggles his way into Bucky sweater, maneuvering his body so that only his head sticks out the neck hole. "Fine. Let’s do this.”

* * *

The trees whistle in greeting as Bucky teleports them into the circle. A layer of frost coats the ground, shimmering under light of the full moon. Tony licks the air with a satisfied hum. “A lot of traffic tonight which will make things easier.”

Bucky nods in agreement. Samhain was the favourite time of year for many witches. Residual magic from the open portals made things much more potent for ritual spell casting and wards.

“Hey Bucky, Tony! It’s been a while.”

Sam appeared beside him with a wave and a smile. Steve barked in greeting, his tail drooping as he followed a few steps behind his witch. Bucky could feel Tony tense a bit under his sweater as they approached.

Bucky was surprised that Steve didn’t tackle him to the ground like he normally did. “Hey you two. Everything alright?”

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, Steve here decided that he’d let Tony come to him this year. Isn’t that right?”

Steve whined, his entire body vibrating in an effort to restrain himself.“Tony! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry ‘bout last time! I didn’t mean to squish you-”

Bucky feels Tony relax a bit before starting to wiggle. Bucky lets him down onto the ground, watching as Tony walks over to the rambling dog. Tony boops him on the nose. “You’re forgiven. As long as I get to ride on your back the whole night and you promise not to drop me.”

Steve straightens with a furious nod. “Yes! Of course!”

Tony preens, jumping delicately onto the dog’s back. Bucky and Sam watch as Steve patiently waits for Tony to settle comfortably before wandering back over to them. Tony turns back towards Bucky and Sam impatiently, “What are we waiting for? It’s cold out here.”

Sam laughs, his hands glowing a bright green. “Alright, alright. Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come talk to me on [tumblr ](https://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
